Securing devices such as ropes and lines are often used to secure objects and people from moving or falling. Examples include lines for mooring ships and safety ropes used by mountain climbers and construction workers. Securing devices in the form of sheets and nets may also be used to stop falling or moving objects and people. In each of these cases, the object or person may exert high forces on the securing device, which cause the securing device to break prematurely and/or cause harm to the object or person being secured. For example, lash back from a broken mooring line can harm a person near the broken line. Also, the sudden stopping forces acting on a falling person or object caused via a rope, line or net can injure the person or object being secured. Thus there exists a need for securing devices which offer greater safety protection to the persons and objects associated with or near the securing devices.